


I'll Be Home For Christmas

by rach0726



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Christmas fic, M/M, Nat cameo, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Original character cameos, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 01:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9049672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rach0726/pseuds/rach0726
Summary: Bucky comes home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbetaed. But I wanted to post it today. Hope you all enjoy.

Bucky Barnes is not an impulsive person, he doesn’t think.  The memories in his head have made it seem like he was the more level headed of the two of them.  And yet, here he is breaking into Steve’s apartment in Brooklyn on Christmas Eve with an arm load of groceries.  He’s not being quiet at all.  He could get himself arrested.  Yet, he’s assessed the situation and decided it’s worth the risk.  The idea to do all of this had come to him this morning when he’d woken with a start at three, bombarded with memories.  Memories of childhood Christmases.  His mother, Winnie, she was called by his father… though he can’t remember his name yet, baking and cooking.  Steve, being small even as a boy, showing up with his mother.  Then there were Christmases where it was just the two of them.  Steve smiling, not that this is new information.  No, the new information is Bucky himself.  Bucky who is happy in every one of them.  He wants to see Steve smile like that again; and he knows the only way to make that happen is for him to come home.  He’s not sure how ready he is.  But for Steve, he’s willing to try. 

 

“Need some help young man?  The woman across the hall asks as Bucky has trouble picking the lock.  He shakes his head no.

 

“Wait, you sure you at the right place?  That’s Captain America’s apartment.  You plannin’ on robbing him?”

 

“No Ma’am.  Want to surprise him,” he finds himself being honest and curing under his breath for it.

 

“What ya… oh my…. Bucky Barnes as I live and breathe.  Give me that bag.  And concentrate on that lock.  Wait, I may have a spare key somewhere.  Steve gave me one when he moved in.  Come on.  I don’t bite.  Bucky it’s all right.  Oh shit, I’ve gone and spooked you.  Steve is going to kill me.  Well, no he won’t…. he’s Steve.  I’ll be right back.  You sit tight.”

 

“Okay… Vivian.”

 

“Here it is.  There.  Now go on.  If you need any help I’m just across the hall.  Oh, Steve’s going to be so happy when he gets home.  Speaking of, he’s at a party at Tony Stark’s.  Left about an hour ago; should give you a few hours.  Bucky?”

 

“Yes, Vivian?”

 

“Welcome home.”

 

Before Bucky can respond she’s gone.  If he didn’t know better he’d think he imagined her.  He shakes his head as he closes the door then sets about his work.  Steve’s got a tree, which Bucky decides to plug in.  He starts a fire in the fireplace too.  Then he goes to the cd player and finds some Christmas music to put on.  Within no time he’s got cookies baking in the oven and he’s started on dinner.  He’s got the hot chocolate things off to the side for later.   

 

He gets dinner done and sets it all in the oven to keep it warm.  Then heads to take a shower.  He knows he’s invading privacies, but it’s Steve.  They shared everything once.  He gets out of the shower and heads back for the kitchen only to be stopped at Steve’s bedroom door by a gun in his face.  Romanoff.  Wonderful.

 

“You have five seconds to start explaining yourself.”

 

“Go to hell.  Where’s Steve?”

 

“Not any of your concern,” so he’s not there yet.  Good.

 

“It’s Christmas.  I’ve come home.   Look, I don’t remember… a lot… but please, let me give him this.”

 

There must be something in the tone of his voice because she lowers the gun.  Then shoves it into the back of her pants and leaves.  Though not before telling him if he hurts Steve there’s no place on earth he’ll be able to hide.  She tells someone to let Steve leave.

 

“You’ve got about twenty minutes,” then she too is gone.

 

Bucky paces the living room.  He thinks about leaving more than a dozen times.  He realizes it’s too late to get Steve a proper gift and hopes he himself is enough.  He’s not so sure he will be.  He doesn’t remember being like this before.  In all of his memories he’s confident.  He sets the table when he’s got five minutes left.  Sets it for one in case Steve kicks him out.  When the keys jangle in the lock, he feels like he’s going to be sick. 

 

Steve comes in and hangs his coat up.  If he knows Bucky’s there he doesn’t make any indication.  But then Sinatra starts crooning _I’ll Be Home for Christmas_ as he turns around.  His smile at Bucky is just like he remembers.  Steve doesn’t say anything and Bucky goes to gather his things to leave.

 

“Buck, don’t go.”

 

“You sure?”  Bucky thinks he sounds a little too hopeful.  He doesn’t care.

 

“Positive.  Did you… are those….?  You cooked for me.”

 

“You gotta eat, Rogers.”

 

“How….. I don’t care.  You’re here.  Wait, are you not…” Steve deflates at the sight of only one place setting.

 

“Stevie, I know your ma taught you how to speak in complete sentences.”

 

“You remember my ma?”

 

“Sarah Rogers is a hard woman to forget.”

 

“She sure is.  Come sit.  Well, grab a plate first.”

 

“You want me to stay?”  Bucky asks, and as hopeful as he sounded moments ago, he now feels and sounds nervous and unsure.

 

“Of course, I do.  Never wanted….” Bucky goes to him and hugs him.  He makes sure to give Steve the chance to move out of the way.

 

“Missed you, punk,” he says, not sure what else to say.

 

“Missed you too, jerk.”

 

Bucky grabs a plate and they dig in eating in companionable silence.  Steve insists on loading the dishwasher when they’re done.  Then they grab the cookies, make the hot chocolate and head out into the living room to talk.  Bucky makes sure to keep it light.  Tells Steve only the good things he remembers.  Like Sarah and how Steve used to wear newspapers in his shoes.  That causes Steve to laugh. 

 

When Steve falls asleep Bucky takes his shoes off and shifts him so he’s lying on the couch and then covers him with a blanket.  He goes to move away and head to the door, but Steve grips his wrist.  Bucky has to take a few deep breaths, as it’s the left one.  But then he settles on the floor against the couch.  Steve tugs at him and mumbles for him to come up there.  Bucky hesitates.  But then Steve moves over and soon Bucky is the little spoon.  He gets flashes of them on a cot during the war just like this and even if he shudders a bit, it still brings a smile to his face.  When he wakes in the morning they’ve shifted so Steve is on his back and Bucky has his head on his chest.  He doesn’t want to move.  Ever.  That thought surprises him and he starts.

 

“You’re safe.  I’m right here,” Steve says quietly.

 

“I know. Merry Christmas Steve.”  


“Merry Christmas, Buck.”

 

**The next morning**

 

“What are you thinking about?”  Steve asks handing him a mug of hot chocolate.

 

“Remembering.  I…. Steve, can I…. I want to….”

 

“You can ask me anything.”

 

“Can I come home?  Shine your shoes,” Steve doesn’t say anything for a bit.  He can’t he’s too busy hugging Bucky, trying to hide his tears.

 

“Stevie, no don’t do that.  Hey, it’s Christmas.  You’re supposed to be happy.

 

“I am.  You want to stay here?”

 

“You’re my home, Stevie.  Wherever you are is home.  Think I always felt that way.  Seems that way in my head, anyway.”

 

“Buck,” Steve says, fighting the urge to kiss him.

 

“Is that a yes?”

 

“Welcome home, Bucky.  And thank you for such a wonderful present.  But I didn’t…”  Bucky puts a finger to his lips.

 

“You waited for me.  Oh sure you looked for me, followed me for a bit.  But you let me do things at my own pace.  I know that wasn’t easy.  Considering.”

 

“Considering?”

 

“If I’ve got it wrong you have to promise to tell me.  I remember us telling each other I love you…”  Steve kisses him then.  Whispering welcome home and I love you as he does so.   

 

As they spend the day holed up in Steve’s apartment Bucky thinks maybe he should be impulsive more often.  Steve keeps grinning like an idiot. Just beaming at him.  Bucky decides that as far as the Christmases he can remember go.  This is going to be his favorite. 

**The End**

 

 

 


End file.
